Cadence
Jennette Williams, better known by her middle and stage name, Cadence (pronounced: ˈkā-dən(t)s/''kayd-ens'') is an Antarctican dance-pop and hip hop singer and dancer from Club Penguin. Cadence started her career off as a local disc-jockey and dancer at the Night Club, who then started being mentored by Terrain rapper and dancer DJ Crow from 2004 onwards. Crow tutored Cadence in singing, stardom and dancing, and acquired Cadence a recording contract with Club Penguin Music Records in 2008. Crow served as executive producer of Cadence's debut album, Cadence: The Beginning in 2009, which peaked at number 1 in the USA, Club Penguin, UnitedTerra and other charts, serving first-week sales of 500,000 in Antarctica. For her second studio album, Causing Mayhem, Crow was removed as executive producer and so was not in charge. The album managed to peak at number 1 in the main charts but didn't outperform the debut album, selling 250,000 in its first week and peaking for two weeks. Cadence's third studio album, Tempo, was released in October 2012, with Crow resuming place as executive producer. It is considered Cadence's best album of her career. Following a three-year hiatus, Cadence returned to the musical scene with the release of her fourth album, 4th Note, in summer 2015, a more pop-orientated compared to her previous servings. As of 2015, Cadence is one of the best-selling female artists in Antarctica, selling millions of albums and singles nationwide. She has a sister named Tapestrea, and two brothers named Metronome and Peng Guin. Besides from her musical and dancing careers, Cadence is a judge on the musical reality television show Antarctican Idol and is also producer for Club Penguin: The TV Series. In August 2012, Cadence began her modelling career for the Penguin Style. In 2013, she became a party planner in Club Penguin. Cadence also composed four songs for the Club Penguin: The TV Series - Greatest Hits Soundtrack. Background Cadence, originally born as Jennette Cadence Williams, was born on November 5, 1991 on an island just to the left of Club Penguin. She was brought up by both of her parents, and was a good chick. By the age of 4, she had an immediate interest in music after she started tapping some stalactite in a cave. She understood rhythm, and soon wanted to get into a musical career. By the time she was twelve in 2004, she was brought her own set of drums, and she learned how to play them by herself. She and her parents then moved to Club Penguin in 2004. She then got interested in dance after she heard a boom-box being played, and a dozen teenage penguins were having a dance-off. She was invited in by a penguin called Crow, who was playing the turntables, and then started her first career of music. She and Crow became close friends. She was also invited to Crow's radio station, "Crow FM", with him. She is also the cousin of DJ Beetle. They hang out every once in a while. In May 2005, the Penguin Band sold their igloo and moved on to bigger and better things. The Igloo was snapped up immediately by Cadence's parents - who had big ideas for the place. The Igloo was torn down, and a new, hip building, named the "Night Club" was built in it's place. At first, penguins stayed away from the Night Club, nervous of what their friends would think. It was bad for business, and Cadence's parents lost 1000 coins in the first two months. But after, Cadence's parents asked a penguin called DJ Crow, not knowing that he was a friend of Cadence, to perform at the Night Club. Then, local penguins that listened to his radio station were told that he was at the Night Club, and then the Night Club gained popular, and Crow did this weekly. They then moved to a location in the Town, and rebuilt the Night Club in the middle of the Coffee Shop and Gift Shop. The second week, Rockhopper, fresh from sea voyages, visited the Night Club and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor, doing The Dance, or as he called it, the "Rockhopper Jig". The result was fantastic, and together the Night Club became very big. Then Cadence found out that Crow worked there, and performed together. Penguins from all over flocked to the Night Club to dance and party. Business was booming. At the same time, DJ Crow had got a gig there, and Cadence met up with him after many months. Eventually, in summer 2008 (when she was 16), Cadence's parents sold the Night Club to the government, and became millionaires. They asked if their daughter, Cadence, could take over and teach penguins to dance. The government gladly agreed, and set up a table in the corner of the room, entitled "Dance Contest". You can usually find Cadence supervising the Dance Contest. The government gives any earnings from the Night Club to charity. She co-works with DJ Crow at the Night Club now. Music career 2007-09: Cadence: The Beginning After she started managing the Night Club, Cadence soon stuck to her stage name, Cadence (her middle name), and lost the full name, Jennette Williams. She started coming regularly and danced, gave out autographs, and also got private singing lessons by DJ Crow, who was soon working on his debut album, which was due for release in 2007. So her music career took off just in April 2009, when she sung on a Friday DJ Digital Nyt, and then DJ Crow took her to the record label, Music Industry, and signed her up to the label. After buying DJ Crow's debut album, Crow - The Hard Times - she heard his rapping and singing, and decided to make her own debut album. She started recording for the album in August 2009, and finished in November. The album consists of 9 songs by her, and she released three of them as singles. One of the singles features a duet with DJ Crow. She released her album on November 14, 2009, and caused a rave of digital downloads & sales. All over Antarctica & UnitedTerra, penguins were buying her album, and soon enough her album even reached #1 on the Penguin Official Music Charts in the two countries, and stayed there for a ramming 16 weeks. It was a big success for her, and her first single, "To the Dancefloor" released on August 8, 2009. It reached number 1, and stayed on top for 3 weeks, then slipped down to number 2 on the Antarctica Top 40, and then to number 9, where it stayed as a non-mover for 2 weeks. Then in the UnitedTerra Singles Chart, it stayed #1 for more weeks, six. Then moved down to number 3, which it stayed in the Top 10 for 4 weeks, then slowly went down in the Top 20, then slipped off. Her second single, "Feeling to Dance", featured DJ Crow, and included ad libs in the chorus, and had his own verse in the song. The single reached number 3 in Club Penguin, number 5 in UnitedTerra and number 1 in the USA. The last single was "Could've Been You" and released in February 2010. 2009-10: Causing Mayhem In December 2009, a month after the release of Cadence: The Beginning, she was invited to talk to "TBC Radio 1" because of her second single ("Feeling to Dance") which was charting on that day. She gave the show an exclusive interview after they called her up when her single charted at number 1 in UnitedTerra. She was asked about her next work. "Well, no singles are planned until Summer of next year, but I can exclusively tell you that I am currently working on my second album. We are in the stage of hookin' up with producers and gettin' the music done. There's no name for it yet, but I will reveal it all next year. I am proper buzzin' for this album, it's gonna rock!" After the interview many reporters tried getting a scoop out of her, but she said nothing until August 2010, when she said in an interview: "I have three singles releasing in these last few months, and they got some well-good features on 'em!" Soon after on October 5, 2010, she cheeted: "Ayooo guys! I'm only stopping by to give you some EXCLUSIVE news..." and talked about her next three singles; what they were called, when they were releasing and the features. And she then said "And the album is called "Causing Mayhem" and releases December 8, 2010!", revealing the release date and album name of her second studio album. There were many news articles about her album. In an interview in September, she said: "I want this album to be bigger and better than The Beginning. I think I didn't put much work into it. It was short and only had nine tracks. I think that many people were disappointed because they expected more, but now I am going to make this album my best yet! Just you lot wait until December. Charts, here I come!" On October 5, 2010, the same day she revealed her album name and release date on Chitter, she said that her next single is "Around the World" and features Meaghan, then said that it would release on September 13, 2010. She then said the single after that is "Causing Mayhem" which features Nyninyne, and the last single will be "Chaos and Commotion (Crazy)" which will feature "Loony Scoundrel". Two or three more singles will be released for the album in 2011. 2011-13: Antarctican Idol & Tempo In late 2011, Cadence became a judge on Antarctican Idol. DJ Crow helped her become one, as he was good friends with the creator of the show. In June 2012, she was hired by Penguin Network to create the opening theme, "The Party Starts Now", for her brother's new show Club Penguin: The TV Series. She was also promoted to producer. Around the time she became a judge, she formed a strong bond with her younger brother Peng Guin. She began taking him to the Beach and movies every day, and they always played games together with cousin Beetle. While at the Beach with Peng Guin in August 2012, a penguin in charge of the Penguin Style catalogue walked up to Cadence, who was sporting her pretty Pink Striped Bikini, and was told that she had a perfect skinny beach body that would make many penguins want to look like her. This made Cadence blush a little. The penguin, who's name was Tay Tay, said that they needed a celebrity penguin who looked good in bathing suits to promote a new line of bikinis for female penguins. Tay Tay told Cadence to come by her office that Saturday to audition for the role. Cadence went over and tried on different bikinis and posed for four penguins, Tay Tay, and Peng Guin, who tagged along with her. "It was really embarrassing trying on different bikinis and dancing around half-dressed in front of four penguins I didn't even know, Tay Tay, and my brother, but I didn't mind much. As long as I was able to keep my singing career and good a good salary, I would be fine. I had to go behind the curtain and change about every fifty seconds. It was crazy! There were a few, erm, wardrobe malfunctions, but I dealt with them... not really. They embarrass me even now." Cadence told Penguin Magazine in an interview. Cadence got the job, and gave feedback to Tay Tay, so she could design bikinis for Cadence to model that would suit her personality and style. And so, the Cadence Collection was born. Eventually, Cadence learned to design her own swimsuit in early 2013, and she became a fashion designer for the Gift Shop. Boys hardly paid attention to the section, which originally included swimwear for both sexes, and now they pay attention to it only to stare creepily at pictures of Cadence in skimpy swimsuits, because she only makes bikinis for it now, to attract a female audience. It may include more varieties of swimsuits in the future. She also became owner of the Gift Shop. Due to her rising fame, the party committee hired her as a planner. Cadence hosted the Hollywood Party on Club Penguin Island in February 2013, in which she helped film episodes of Club Penguin: The TV Series, and the upcoming film Penguin High 3. In April 2013, she appeared in television commercials to promote the Clothes Shop and the Cadence Collection. In July 2013, she hosted the Water Party, the first since 2008. The Swimming Pool and Swim Shop opened, and Cadence started managing it. At the same time, Darth Herbert was securing his grip on the galaxy. While most penguins partied and had fun in the sun, some were recruited into the Rebel Alliance to defeat the Dark Side. Cadence was forced to disguise as a princess to avoid capture. The plan was a success. That August, she was craving more paradise. With that notion in mind, Cadence hosted the Summer Jam, and she invited her surfer friends McKenzie and Brady to teach penguins to surf. 2014-present: 4th Note, Announcment of "Replay" and upcoming album 2014-15: The CP Factor On March 19, 2014, it was announced that Cadence would be the final judge for the first season of The CP Factor, an upcoming reality talent show determined to find the next big musical artist for Club Penguin. Sam Rudi's response to her becoming a judge was "I am absolutely thrilled to have Cadence be on the show. I hope she'll be a pleasure to work with and it makes me even more excited for this show to start". For the first season, she mentored the 16-24's category and took Cee Lo Kane, Michael Pengy, Louis King and Chris Anderson to the live shows. Anderson was eliminated in Week 2 after losing the sing-off to MM3, Kane was eliminated in Week 5 after losing the sing-off to DC Mac and King was eliminated in Week 9 (the semi-final) after placing last in the public vote leaving Pengy as her last act in the competition. Pengy had made it to the second stage of the final but lost to Jack and Steve placing 2nd. On October 20, 2014, Cadence, along with judges Rudi and Dancing Penguin confirmed their return as judges for the second season of the show which would air in 2015. She got the Girls category for that season. She took Lauren Jasmine, Sam G and Amelia C to the live shows with Terrie Ball reinstated as her wildcard chosen by Meaghan. Amelia C was eliminated in Week 2 after losing the sing-off to Robbie John, Sam G was eliminated in Week 3 after losing the sing-off to Hooks Up and Ball was eliminated in Week 4 after losing the sing-off to Kitty Peng leaving Jasmine as her last act in the competition. Jasmine found herself in the sing-off against Chris Bell in Week 8 but made it through to the semi-final when only Bell's mentor (Dancing Penguin) opted to send her home. Jasmine found herself in the sing-off again in the semi-final against RP Duo but won when the vote had went to deadlock and it was revealed that she had received more public votes than RP Duo. Jasmine failed to make it through to the second stage of the final after having received the fewest number of public votes in the first stage and finished 3rd. On the second live show of Season 2, Cadence confirmed that she would not be returning as a judge for the third season as she wants to focus more on her music career including an upcoming album. She was replaced by Andrew Gonzalez for Season 3. Personal life Cadence has the personality of an average young adult trying to fit into society and happy she's finialy finished going through the "awkward years" (cough puberty cough). She is kind to everyone she meets. She is known to be a hip penguin, known by her use of slang words. She is a bit of a girly girl. She puts a smile on the face of everyone she meets. She used to have stage fright during her earliest performances, but overcame the fear, and now she is one of the most popular icons in the whole of Antarctica. Cadence doesn't reveal much about her personal life, but in her family, she has known her parents, grandparents, aunties & uncles and some of her cousins, and two siblings. Though in her actual personal life, there wasn't much until January 2010, when she had tried to ask out DJ Crow, but didn't have the strength, though had a crush on him since he became her producer. She never asked him, though. However, on February 14, 2010, she was invited to the Valentines Party that was happening around her neighborhood. There, Dancing Penguin, an old friend, had come over to her when she was at the snack table, and asked her out. At first, she had hesitated, thinking about it clearly, but then said yes. In early 2013, they broken up due to other interests. Cadence and Tapestrea have a bitter sibling rivalry. Tapestrea is often considered her "polar opposite", while Peng Guin and Cadence have a really close sibling relationship. She helped her youngest sibling Peng Guin by contributing the opening theme for his new show, Club Penguin: The TV Series on Penguin Network. She also became producer of the show. "He's the most amazing little brother I could ever have." Cadence commented. Cadence takes Peng and Metronome to the Beach daily, and they go to the movies often. Cadence and her cousin Beetle are very close. They hang out a lot and play games in there spare time, but there favorite thing to do together is have a dance contest. There is not a usual person who wins. (sometimes Cadence wins, sometimes Beetle wins). Cadence is DJ Beetles inspiration and they hope they can be friends forever. She became very good friends with fashion designer Tay Tay, after she first auditioned for the bikini modeling job. When she got the job, she became close friends with her. Sometimes, however, she is uncomfortable being near her all the time modelling swimwear, but she got used to it quickly. Starting in 2013, she began to wear a black and purple shirt. Cadence revealed on Chitter that she did this because she was embarrassed to reveal her body around fans when she wasn't swimming or alone, even though there was really nothing to be ashamed of. Like all of her clothing, Cadence made her shirt. In March 2013, Cadence started dating Stompin' Bob of Penguin Band and are currently in a relationship. Involvement She planned and hosted the Hollywood Party. She hosted the Water Party 2013 to promote her new album and the Cadence Collection, and Puffle Handler and Dot the Disguise Gal were invited as special guests. At the same time, a galactic war against the Empire was happening, and she had to disguise as a princess to avoid getting caught by Darth Herbert. Since the Water Party's end, she now owns the Swimming Pool and Swim Shop, located in the Ski Village. Not quite done with summer fun, Cadence planned a Summer Jam for August of the same year, and that was a hit, as well. She invited her friends McKenzie and Brady, which were from "far away", apparently. Discography :Main article: Cadence discography ;Studio albums * Cadence: The Beginning (2009) * Causing Mayhem (2010) * Tempo (2012) * 4th Note (2015) * Replay (2016) * TBA (2018) Quotes Cadence talks a lot, and has memorable quotes. ;To her Fan Base *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *I'm dancing to your GROOVES! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *I will SPIN beets and you show me your moves! *You got the MOVES! *Look at these penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *I'm gonna REALLY break it down! *Great job dancers! *Looks like you've got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya HOLA!! *That's ICE! *Check this groove. *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! (This phrase was also used by another penguin in 2007) *Turtles are awesome! *Move to the right! Move to the left! Waddle to the north! Waddle to the south! *Tails6000 you are the MAN! GO TAILS! ---- ;Tay Tay * That's a great pattern! * I can't wait to try it on! * I think the color of the stripes should be white... * Every penguin on the Beach will want to look like me! LOL! * Ha ha... yeah. * Hmmm... shouldn't this one expose more skin? Just kidding! * Will this bikini attract Stompin' Bob more? * I love it! ---- ;To her brother, Peng Guin * WAZ UP BRO? * That episode was great! * Remind me to never say that again... * You're the best! * You make me laugh so hard, Peng! Seriously, I'm dieing! * Should I eat the flippersticks or noodles? Neither? * Bath time for you, Mr. Dirty Guin! * PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! ---- ;To her sister, Tapestrea * What's up with your CONSERVATIVE clothes and strict manner? * My GRANDMA didn't wear that. * Turntables are pure ICE! Harpsichords and pianos... yeesh! * I CAN CARRY MY INSTURMENT! * What, you can't HANDLE phat beats? * NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A BEETHOVEN IS! *WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RELATED TO YOU? *Classical music is SO Olde Antarctica. ---- ;To her cousin Beetle * Nice moves! * I'm gonna get ya this time! * YA I WON! * DON'T Backsass me boy! * Let's Get OUR GROOVE ON! * TRICKED YA! ---- Trivia *She has a pet purple puffle named Lolz. *She sort of babies her brother Peng Guin despite him being a teen now and able to care for himself. * She is extremely polite, except to her sister. Cadence pulled the famous Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled on her sister, Tapestrea. This created far more rivalry between the two sisters than before - if that was even possible. * She is also known as DJ K-Dance. * Her notably famous dance moves are the "Headphone", "Airplane", "Breakdancer" and "Penguin Slide". * She was seen a couple times beat boxing, and has specialized in it. She can also dance hip-hop, as well as mastered break-dancing. * Cadence became famous because of her Night Club success and because of her best friend, DJ Crow. She quoted; "Without my bud Crow, I don't know if I would of been this successful." * She has two brothers named Metronome and Peng Guin. * Her favorite phrase is "Epic win!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine" and "Mix Master", though is not chosen by her fans to address her as so. They prefer to call her as K-Dance. * Her stage name was chosen by her parents, referencing to a harmonic cadence, which is related to music, hence the fact Cadence is a DJ. Her parents chose the name after discovering her talent. * She is a part-time back-up singer, DJ, and key-tar in Tails Underground. * Her parents were the first owners of the Night Club. * Flywish is in love with Cadence and he even knows the Moonwalk. * She became Dancing Penguin's girlfriend after Valentines Day 2010 but they've later broke up in early 2013. * Meaghan was her background dancer, and Cadence cooperated with her in a track in her album "Camouflage". *She liked Reality Check so much, that she recorded it in her laptop! Her whole family saw the film, and soon, they told Penguin Productions to make a sequel to it. *Green Ninja hopes that Dancing Penguin can break up with Cadence so that he can date her. He has a HUGE crush on her, revealing his soft side, despite having the cold heart of a ninja most of the time, he heard that they've broken up but he's jealous again when he hear that Cadence had a new boyfriend. *She has a secret fashion studio in her bedroom. You have to open a steel vault, enter a password, jump over a pool of sharks, swing across hot lava on a rope, and enter down a ladder, again requiring a password to access. Inside, she has a sewing machine, flat screen television, jacuzzi, master bathroom, coffee table, couches, a closet chock full of clothes of all kinds, and a changing room behind a curtain. She'll threaten to kill you if you are seen in there, whether she gave you permission or not (strange, huh?). The only other penguin who is allowed to go in there, for obvious reasons, is Peng. *She has a horrible habit of posing in a matter that makes her look fat. *She is afraid of bugs. See also * Beetle * Dancing Penguin * Night Club * DJ Crow Quotes and dance moves come from http://clubpenguinwiki.info/ Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Cadence Category:Canonical characters Category:Singers